A Swan's Story
by 123D123D
Summary: When Bella was three her mam and dad had a one night stand and the result was Stella Swan,Bella's little sister   but what happens when Stella and bella after all this time meet? Read on to find out.Rated T because of cuss's
1. Family

**Authors note: My name's Danielle this is my first fanfic so hope you guys like :D**

**Disclaimer: I Dont own twilight thats ALL stephenie's but i do own Stella and the gang.**

Chapter 1. my day

My name is Stella Swan. I live in Uncle Howie's children's home. It's run by Howard Percy the meanest, cruellest nastiest man I've ever met. You'll find out more about how bad he is later but for now, let me tell you about my day.

First Angus (her real name's Agnus but we just call her Angus. well not to her face) woke me up by throwing a bucket of ice water over me. "Hey" I gasped "what was that for?" I shouted up at her " not gett'n up girly" she laughed in her southern twang. I HATE her voice it Oozes hatred and dark sarcastic humour. I'm surprised she hasn't been burnt at the stake for witchcraft.

"Well chores to do get up" she said stalking out of the room. I suppose I best be getting dressed(and dried). Sigh. Oh well.

I'm dressed now and heading down to the food court to get my breakfast and my chore sheet for the day.

I made my way to the back of the line. When it was my turn

I got 2 pancakes, 4 slices of bacon and a glass of orange juice and made my way to my usual table where Ava and

Shane already sat arguing about which is better cheese or ham. Wow they're weird. "Hey" I mumbled "Hey its Stelly belly" "Stella!" They both chorused at me as I sat next to Shaun. He got me in head lock and gave me a nuggie. Honestly I didnt stand a chance he may have eluminous pink hair but he was HUGE he plays rugby and wrestling so when i say huge i mean montain HUGE, but none the less i screamed "LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" while trying to wiggle free

"let her go dude" Erik said from behind me. Shane pouted but let me go. Thanks I said as he sat down next to me.

I noticed he was fighting a smile.

"what are you laughing at?" I asked him

"You really wanna know?" he said his eyes sparkling darkly

"yeah" I replied

He leaned down right beside my ear and whispered "your hair is a little unorthodox" then he laughed in my ear an leaned away smiling.

"Ava I'm going to the bathroom coming?"

I really don't have to ask Ava doesn't let any of her friends

Go to the bathroom on their own because when she was a kid she got mugged on her way to the zoo bathroom

since then If she doesn't go with you herself she gets SOMEONE does. "Yeah of course" She said

Following me down the hall and into the girls room.

When i saw my reflection in the mirror i didn't know wiether to cry or scream so i settled for a groan and covering my face with my hands

in embarassment my hair looked like a haystack, sticking up in awkward places. My sapphire blue eye's had purple bruise's under them and my skin was too pale i just looked. Sick.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ava what am I gonna do Erik saw me like this" I practilly sobbed on her. "I'm gonna kill shane" she muttered "you looked fine before he nuggied you" she said in a voice so matter of factly that I could'nt help the giggle that escaped my lips. she was sooo funny when she made death treats. She was WAY to innocent and fragile looking to pull of death threats. She has pale skin, big bright green eye's that were framed by big, thick, log black lashes she has short multi-coloured hair (the right side of her head is yellow and red, the left is pink and black and the middle is green and blue. i know weird right?). She wears clothe's that can one day be disturbing and the next day be girly then backto disturbing today she's girly. pink top with white short's and yellow high heels.

"you'll really kill him for me?" i asked her

"i'll do ANYTHING for you, Stell you KNOW that" She said totaly serious.

"Then help me look..." I hesitated looking for the right words "fabulous" I smiled "YAY" she exclaimed jumping up and down and clapping her hands

OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID SHE do TO ME?

"Ava what did you DO?"

I was Barbie-fide! My hair was HUGE my eye's were lined with SO MUCH liner

they looked like cup saucers my skin was sandy beige with big red lips. I no longer looked sick I looked. Nice.

"I made you fabulous" she said in awe "I was horrified she KNOWS I hate dress up and make up and well high heels and anything like that but she's changing me

Erik's voice came through the door then

"Come on guy's I have your chore sheets lets get to work" he said. "Coming" we both said walking to the door.

When he seen me ERIK'S eyes grew to saucers "um um" he shook his head and said eyeing me "you clean up well, here y'all, your chore sheet's" he handed us our sheets and said " Stella your with me, today Ava your with Jordan" he looked at Ava sympathetically and patted her shoulder

"If he tries anything ,anything at all tell me."

He said "Me and Shaun will take care of it" he said looking dangerous. "okay" Ava said suddenly very scared. I patted her shoulder and said, "It'll be okay honey" she nodded shakily and said "well see you guys at lunch" walking away from us fighting tears of worry I looked down and read mine and Erik's schedule. Ugh Angus hates me.

10:45am; Clean the stable's.

11:45am; Fold the 4-8yr olds laundry.

12:45pm; Mid-afternoon Lunch.

13:00pm; Clean chamber (your own).

14:00pm-19:30pm; Education.

20:00pm; Dinner in the main Dinning hall.

21:00pm; Free time.

21:55pm; Everyone in their rooms.

22:00pm; LIGHTS OUT.

"Well come on then best be get'n started" Erik said

Taking my hand and dragging me to the stables.

Cleaning the horse's stables wasn't that bad. It was actually

Fun me 'n Erik had a blast. "Ughh this is **DISGUSTING" **I had groaned at him half crying. "I am knee high in shit. Litaraly"

"Aw come on Stell its not bad." he said."Easy for you to say you had a horse before" He also had his jeans tucked tight into his wellies, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows

and his red and white checked shirt open to reveal a white vest top. Erik was SO hot. He has dark brown hair with one dark blue streak as his fringe. His hair was cut in that cute kinda messy bed head look but also not so messy that you'd think he was a slob. He had the same sapphire coloured eye's as me. Well maybe a shade darker than mine. He had a strong nose an full lips. He was muscular,but not in a rugby player way and not in a science greek way kind of in the middle, but make no mistake he's strong enough to kick ASS. "what?" he said after noticing me staring "nothing" I said blussing a deep (DEEP) red.

I looked at him through my lashes. He was smiling.

I looked down and smiled. Then A RAT suddenly appered right next to my foot.I screamed a REALY girly scream,and Erik looked up startled. Then to my total embaressment I sliped trying to scramble away and was lying on my back in the mud. Well I was telling myself in was mud although the smell said different.

Erik (of course) was laughing. Hysterically.

"Are you?" break. Another laugh. " Okay?" he gasped between laughs. I threw a lump of muc (he wishes) at his chest. That stopped him laughing. "I'm fine just help me up" I said through clenched teeth. He smiled, looked at his chest were the stain was. "you want to start a shit war?" he said it like a challenge he knows I can't resist a good challenge. Jerk "Maybe" I said standing up. He walked right over to me "you sure?" he whispered in my ear

"yeah" I whispered back "okay then" he said shouted (toatly taking me of gaurd) "CHARGE!" and then he threw a shit ball at me laughing. "You sneaky son of a bitch"

I laughed throwing a ball right back and then we started a poo-ball war.

About half an hour later we had formed a truce. Well actually had Erik made me say "I give I give" about 40 time's and I was actually LAUGHING! Its been SO long since I've laughed "we were suppose to be cleaning the stables NOT dirtying it even more" I pointed out "well my side's done. What about your's?" he asked

"Em" I said eyeing my side " It could use some work" I said blushing he stroked my flushed face and said "come on we'll do it together" he picked up a pitch fork and handed it to me, then walked over and got the wheel barrow

"Lets get started"

It took us both about 10 minutes to Clean hole my half which

Means we had 5 minutes to clean off.

The stabels were just one wooden part of a HUGE barn. The eastern end was the bath/locker rooms thats were me and Erik were headed.

"Right well enjoy your shower" he said laughing and waving a strand of my sticky hair in the air. I laughed aswell, and wove my fingers in his messy hair and said "you too" I whispered and then he was close to my face breathing heavily. Too close he's too close. This is bad get out of here. My subconscious whispered. So I did just that "well beter hit the showers before Gothel. I mean AGNUS" I sneared her name "catches us" then I turned and he said "yeah your right see you in a min" then I walked through the locker room door.

I looked around the familer porcalan space. It hadn't changed. I'm standing in the bathroom section. It was like anyother school bathroom, it was 15 feet long and 14 feet wide, average sized, the walls were lined with water stained tiles. The eastern side was a lined with cubicals and the western side was sinks. There was one thing about this bathroom that always suprises me. The mirrors. The mirrors were HUGE with gold (like REAL gold) frames and there were five. On my first day here about 4 months ago I exiled myself to this bathroom crying the whole time and crying is how Ava found me "Are you okay?" she had asked me in a quiet voice "No" I had sobed at her. So she came down to kneel beside me and gave me a big big hug and said exactly what my mother had always said when i was upset "Well then tell me what happened Sugar, so I can make you okay" then she smiled such a sweet smile so I confided in her and told her about how I had gotten a terribal roomate that had smacked my head off the wall because I wouldn't clean her half of the room at this she had gasped and pulled my head up to check my face I had a busted lip, a black eye and a broken nose. "oh honey" she had started crying with me "then she wouldn't show me where to go and some boy's were being terribal to me, see" I had told her then yanked up my sleeve to reveal the bruises the boy's had left on my porcilin skin "O MY GOODNESS, what did your friends do when you told them" she had said deffenetly angry.

"I don't have any friends" her eye's had widened to the size of footballs "its my first day here" I had to explain. Once I did understanding crossed her face "well then let's get you a new roomate" she had said to me "who?" I had asked a little scared "ME!"she had said smiling at that I smiled and it was the first time I had smiled since my parent's died.

So then she had dragged me down to the admister's office

And within 5 minuets we were roomate's

"There all settled" she had said "Thank you."

Your welcome, oh my names Ava Hamilton by the way" she said holding out her hand to me I shook her offered hand and said " Swan, Stella Swan"

That was the beginning of a beautiful sisterhood.

But back to the present I walked into the the locker room section it was the same as the bathrooms only instead of cubicals it was a row of black electric showers that just begged you to slip and crack your skull. I got in and began the hardest, fastest shower I have ever had, but praise to me I was out of the shower dressed and drying my hair

In 4 minutes.

When my hair was semi dried I walked out of the bathroom to find Erik. He wasn't out yet so I knocked on the door and shouted "Erik you done yet?" then he walked out he was also clean and dry. Well his hair is still black so he's semi dry. "you look cleaner" he said looking me up and down "you to" I laughed he laughed with me

"lets go" we both said. Then laughed.

**Please Review and tell me if i toatly messed up or if your confused or if u like it!**


	2. offer

**athours note: again this is mi first fanfic so tell me wat i do wrong and right **

**Disclaimer:i dont own twilight S.M does**

_**Chapter 2. Offer**_

We were 3/4 way through folding the kids clothes when Angus came into us. "Hello kiddiewinks" "Hello Agnus" we both said. "Stella I need you and some friends to go to forks and do some" she hesitated

" research" she finished. Me and Erik looked at each other uneasily "what kind of research?" he asked. Angus started pacing around us "I have been asked by some friends in Italy to" another pause "keep an eye on a certain family who lives there" she said watching us "what's in it for her?" Erik asked glaring at Agnus. The dude has balls. I would NOT be able to do that.

"Good question. She gets you"

At this Erik's will crumbled, his eye's widened his face went white and he staggered back. He was probably thinking the same as me. That Angus's answer had something to do with sex.

"W-W-WHAT? M-ME?" he stammered

"Yes your 18 in 4 short weeks, right?" she asked him

"yeeeess?" he dragged out the word making it a question. "When your eighteen YOU can adopt Stella, Ava Shane and all your little friends . Correct?" she said smiling

He nodded staring at her she was smiling like a cheesier cat. "but of course if I say no then they have to stay until they're 18" then she smiled scarily wide "of course I'm a reason able woman you scratch my back I'll scratch yours, understand?"

we looked at each other and I said "Deal" and me and the wicked witch shook hands.

After she was gone me and Erik hugged so hard my eyeballs almost popped out. Then Erik took his phone out and asked "any request's?" "Our song" I shouted. "Alright" he touched a few buttons and then raise your glass came blaring out of the phone.

About a second later we were both singing along to the music.

Right. right turn off the light

We gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal-io

I love when its all to much

5am turn the radio up. Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party-crasher Panty-snatcher. Call me up if you

A gangster don't be fancy just get dancy

Why so serious?

At this next bit we were shouting so loud SOMEONE must have heard us.

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdog's we will never be never be anything but loud and nitty gritty and dirty little freaks

Wont you come 'on come 'on and raise your glass just come 'on come 'on and raise you glass.

Then we both broke off laughing we settled for just dancing with each other while we finished the last of the laundry then we started jumping around the small white room. The laundry room was about the size of an average mom and dad's bed room just instead of a bed there was a washing machine and a dryer plus a HUGE table that you put the clothes on when your folding them.

Me and Erik had another ten minutes before lunch.

We spent that dancing and singing along to pink song's.

When were walking down the hall to the dinning room Erik surprised me by saying

"Okay I want you to listen to a song for me cause it reminds me of you okay?" he Looked kind of nervous "err okay sure what's it called?" I asked politely "Its called your call by second hand serenade. "Have you heard it?" "no" I said honestly "okay" He looked relived "when will you listen to it" he asked "Tonight. and I'll tell you what I think tomorrow" "Em okay lets go eat"

We walked trough the doors and I gasped internally again this place takes my breath away. It was a huge wooden dinning room. The wall facing me was made of glass. And chandeliers lined the ceilings. Big sapphire one's with gold frame's. They're beautiful.

"Come on Stella, don't you want something to eat?"

"yeah I'm starving"

We went over to the end of the lunch line and Margret said "Stella darling what would you like?" with a friendly smile on her face. She was one of my favourite grown ups here.

"A BLT Mags thanks" she asked Erik the same and he said "I'll have the same Mags thanks" then we walked over to our usual table were Ava, Shaun and Dillon, Chris and Alex already sat arguing over whether or not there was a hair in Dillon's soup "I'm telling you" she said "there is a hair in my noodle soup"

Dillon is a redhaired green eyed girl from Alabama she's a very easy going girl. Just don't mess with her friends (or hair).

She has the kind of body that make's every girl in the room hate her just for being her and make's the boy's pant when she walks by.

"Oh stop being such a baby" that was Alex she looked similar to Dillon only Alex has black hair and brown eye's. She has a major attitude. She has a TEMPER seriously don't piss her off she'll tear you a new one. She has the same figure as her sister but boy's don't whistle at her if they do she breaks they're hand's. Why because she likes girls not boys.

Dillon is extremely girly pink, pony's rainbows and high heels. Is all she wears

Seriously but Alex is Emo black gray ripped clothes and chains + docs

"Oh will BOTH of you SHUT UP?" the shout came from Chris their brother. The three of them are triplets.

Chris looks like them only his hair was half red half black and he wears normal guy clothes today he was wearing a checked shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Fine" Alex and Dillon said at the same time then glared at each other.

_**please review and tell me what you think and if your confused xxxxxx D xxxxx**_


	3. people in Glass house's

**Disclaimer: still dont own Twilight**

**Authors note: sorry its been so long since ive updated i WILL update sooner next time :D**

"OHH ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" THAT WAS SHANE glaring at the triple troubles as he calls them.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkay" Erik said stopping a major bicker war when everyone was looking at him he said "Stell has some news for u guys"

"we're all going to forks!" i exclaimed "What?" they all said all mouths gaping open. Erik and I explained what happened in the laudry room with Angus ( we call her angus because she's a greasy death machine).

"O MY GOSH" ALEX, DILLION AND...SHANE? anyway and shane screamed making every head in the room turn and look curiously at us and then Ava went MAD!.""she screamed and started clapping her hands and jumping up and down "you know what this means right?" she asked "what?" the dinamic three-o (as i call them ) said. "erik can adopt us"she wispered

_"lets get packing, we leave tonight" Erik said then he said his famous line " any reqeusts?" shouts came from everyone"tictok"(Alex and Dill) "red red_ wine"(Chris) "whats my name"(shane) "Our song!" me and ava shouted. (we all have songs some just for 1 person some for 2 some for 3 and so on but our GROUP has a song, that i love.) "i like that idea" and with that i'll be there for you came blaring out of the phone on full blast. Ava and me screamed and started playing air guitar while the boys did the twist then i made a bold move and grabbed Eriks hands and started dancing and singing with him while he smiled at was our solo.

_**Your still in bed at 10 when work began at 8**_

_**You burnt your breakfeast so far things are going great **_

_**your mother warned you there'd be days like these **_

_**but wat she didn't tell you was when the world has brought you down to your knees**_

_**That **_

Now all of us shouted

**_I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour i'll be there for you like iv been there before_**

**_I'll be there for you cause your there for me to_**

when that song was over no more heroes came on and i lay my head on his chest and we swayed side to side to the music. After the bit were it goes it was you who showed me how we started to slowly walse and then at the course after that i looked in his eyes and saw my futer i think he saw the same in mine. A son and daughter with his hair a white wedding, Christmas's Birthdays sitting in a garden out side our house the whole package. When we slowed to a stop he leaned down his face was an inch from mine and then... Sam ran in (sam is Eriks labradour shes so jealous.) and tackled Erik to the ground. licking his face "alright, alright get off me" he said laughing. she came over to me and licked my hand "hi girl" i said rubbing her big ears. "whoof whoof whoof" she said to Erik she was giving him a good talking to. "okay I will I promise" he said "Im sorry come on"he said getting up. he turned to us "I forgot sammys locket so yeah shes just gonna keep BITCHING" he said looking at her and I'm telling you that dogs eyes narrowed! "till I get so i'll see you guys in class" then he turned to me and... and WINKED? did he just wink at me? " Sigh. He laughed and said "Chris you coming?" "for what?" "To get your sleeping bag out of our room" Shane said "Yeah" then Erik and Chris walked out. Alex and Dillion went to the bathroom so ( of course) so did Ava. That left me with (gulp) Shane. Help,and o my gosh i nearly kissed Erik so... Shit! "So sis whats going on with you and Erin? (shane calls Erik any girls name that begins with E) " Em?... what do you mean?" i said "you no what i mean" he was staring at me. "Nothing" i said his fist came down on the table hard enough to break it. It didnt break but everyone stopped talking and were now staring at us "BULLSHIT!" he shouted making me jump he took a deep breath and said "listen i'm not trying to be mean. Its just your my sister," ( I'm not his sister but to him were all family. All brothers and sisters.) "i wanna make sure your ok and Eriks..." he stopped. "not right for you" he finally said " why not? Whats wrong with him?" "i'm his roomate i.." another pause "know stuff about him that you don't" he looked troubled " What kind of stuff?" i leaned in to him and whispeared. just then the girls came back "No Ava-" "Alex im TELLING you she is gay" Ava said interupting Alex "Dillion isn't Barbie gay" Ava said "No shes not" Dill said looking at Ava like she went insane. "Listen to her she otta know just look at her email address" Alex said. she turned to her sister and said "like seriously Bonkers4Barbie? really? Dill really?" "you guys ok?"Ava said while the sisters bickered "Yeah fine" Shane said getting up and walking out.

**A/N is a Dillions (air queot)real email address so just in case u were wondering :D Oh and check out My Best Friend by isab3ll3 w16tlock and man in the mirror by chipmunk2010 and moroi rose by nessababy I heart u's ALL!**

**Review please i need to know what you guys think **


	4. reminice

**Disclaimer: i still dont own twilight but i DO own the gang and all the OTHER charectors not in the Twilight books!**

**Authors note: tanx so much iv gotton some excellent reviews but cathy12345 her name is pronouced Aye-Va NOT Ah-Va**

"What's his problem?" Dillion asked while Alex nodded. "Dunno." I mumbled Ava studied me this answer didnt satisfy her. Damnit she knew me to well,but she kept her mouth shut. her calculating face hadnt change so I silently thanked her with a smile and she dimpled right back. Then the old rusted bell gave 5 briiiiiings so we all got up to clean our rooms with our roomates. Alex and Dillion are roomates, Ava and I are roomates,Erik and Shane are room mates and Chris hasnt got a roomate yet. "Com'on Ava lets go clean" i said with sarcastic joy "yay"she said wrinkling her nose like she smelled something bad. I laughed said and the four of us dissapeared down the hall we seperated at our rooms saying bye. Mine and Ava's room was right beside the theirs. When we walked threw the door two small balls of fur jumped at us my orange tabby Kiara and Ava's black and gray american curl Sarrafina. "Hi girls" we said laughing. "Meow"they said starting to purr. We sat on our bed and looked around at the room we were expected to clean. Then we both groaned "Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh" our room was a MESS! clothes EVERYWHERE, shoes dotting the hardwood floor. "How could a 17 by 15 foot room get so DIRTY?" Ave's asked "Thats wat happens when you neglect your room i geuss" i said "Comon lets get cracking" We both said.

It took us 50 mins but our room was once again spotless. We calapsed on my bed panting with our cats beside us. Ava went in to fix her white make-up and ruby lipstick. I put on some lipgloss put on a CD Erik gave me for my b-day last year its the one of him singing and playing guitar, (I have another one where hes playing piano) and just chilled on my bed listening to his voice I remmember what It was like when I first met him and the rest of the gang. So i pulled out my diary and flipped it to a few months ago my first day here.

Dear diary,

This is what happened to me today.

"Well its nice to meet you Stella, come on and meet your new family" Ava had said smiling and pulling me away from the office. I was SO nervous so youcan uderstand that When Ava pulled me Threw the doors to the grand dinning hall i tryed to pull her away, but when i sen where we where standing i just stoped. Stoped dead. It was BEAUTIFULL!. There were crystle candileiers with Sapphire coloured heart shaped diamonds in the middle. There wereabout 40 mohogany tables about the same size as a single bed. One of the walls was made of glass, so you could see out into the moonlit garden. this room was beautiful "Come on Stella" Ava said tugging on my hand pulling me over to a table where the five most unique people I have ever seen sat. "hi guys" Ava said standing infront of the table "Hey Ava where have you been" the brown haired boy had said. Then he looked up and saw me. "Oh" he said looking at the boy with pink hair. They exchanged a weird calculating look. "Guys this is Stella,my new roomate,Stella this is Alex"she said pointing to the vampire chick "hey" she said "Hey" i replied. "Dillion" she continued pointing at a girl dressed in all pink "Hi" she said smiling "Hey" i said and smiled back "and Chris" Ava continued pointing to a boy with backy reddie hair "Hello" he said smiling and standing up offering his hand "Hi" i replied shaking it and smiling " The three of them are triplets" she continued "Unfortunally" the 3 of them muttered "Shane" she said looking at the pink haired boy "Hi" "S'up?"

"And this" she continued "Is Erik Mason leader of our group" he stood up and shook my hand "Its a Pleasure" Isaid " the pleasure is all mine"

"What are you doing?" Ava asked tearing my eyes (and mind) back to the present "reading my diary" "well come on class remember?" and with that we headed out the door to french


	5. Classes

**Authors note: Hope u guys like the story so far xxxxx**

**Sorry its been sooooo long since iv updated it'll be quicker and please keep reviewing xxxxxxx LUV YA'S xxxxxxxx**

**Disclimer: i dont own twilight.**

"bonjour**"** Said Mr Curran "Bonjour, Monsieur Curran" we all chorsed at him. "aaahhhh" he said fondly we were his favirite class. "Turn to your partners and speak only lá lanúge of love"

I turned to Erik and started speaking.

"bONJOUR ca va?" he said "Ca va bein merci" i replied.

"im ennuyé que le pain grillé francais" i whispered in his ear and he...burst out laughing! everyone stared at us. he was still laughing "What? what did i say?" i asked him smileing everyone was listinig for his answer "you" break. Laugh."said". more laughs. "Im as bored as French toast!" he said laughing "oh" i said and everyone (EVEN MR CURRAN!) was laughing at us.

Maths was ok to i was beside Dillion shes brillo at maths she helps me a lot. History and Irish were the same. Boring. English was cool. We had to do a pick a poem from a famous poet. Eriks poem was beautifull, and he would'nt stop looking at me while he recited she walks in beauty like the night.

" Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all thats best of dark and bright

meet in her aspect and her eyes

Thus mellowed to that tender light

which heaven to gaudy day denies

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every ravon trees

Or softly lightens o'er face

Where toughts serenly sweet express

How pure how dear their dwelling place

And on that cheek and o'er brow

So soft so calm yet eloquent

The smiles that win the tints that glow

But tell of days of goodness spent

A mind at peace with all below

A heart whos love is innocent!"

Not only was the poem beautiful but when he was reciting it he was looking at me! The hole time!

What does that mean? i dunno but im gonna find out!

**Edwards P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch with nessie lying on my lap listening to her ipod i got her for christmas when Jacob came in carring Alice.

Renie ( she likes the taste of renie so now we all have to call Nessie that) was on my shoulders and i was beside them in less than a second. " Whats wrong with Auntie Alice?" She said aloud ( for once )

"Yes what is wrong with Auntie Alice?" I asked Jacob "She was having a vision and she just..." He said tears streamin over his cheeks "Dropped" "Take Renie and give me Alice" I told him he did as i said. I ran up to my room (well my OLD room) with Alice with Jacob and Renessesme right behind me. I lay her down and started talking and lightly shaking her shoulders " Alice wake up Alice" I said that 12 times before her eyes opened

" Edward?" her voice sounded weak "Im here Alice" I said looking in her eyes "You have a brother?" I was confussed. " Yes I have two Emmet and Jasper" Could vampires get amneissea? I didnt think so. "No a twin" I felt my eyes widden as i understood her vision was about HIM! OH NO iv kept this a secret for SO LONG i cant be found out! Not NOW! Then I seen it Alices vision.

There he was. Me with brown and blue hair. Sitting on a picnic blanket beside a rather preety girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

_" Its a lovely day " she said " Really you want to talk about the weather?" he chuckled she blushed " Well what do you want to do" she asked him staring at him " This" he bent and kissed her her eyes grew HUGE. Then she relaxed and deepend the kiss and soon she was lying on her back with him on top of her "Erik " she said "Yes Stella im a little busy" he muttered against her lips. " Whos that?" she said starring over his shoulder he looked and then pushed her behind him " What the fuck are you doing here cullen?" he screamed_

Then a sharp pain went across my forehead and i screamed then Jacob and Renie screamed to which Alice said "well? who is he?" "Erik mason my brother and he's coming here!"

**Stella's POV**

"Erik Anthony Micheal Mason im gonna Kill you" Ava screamed from the bathroom.

"Shussh" I shussed her "What the boy _**stole** _my coconut shampoo" she said then shouted "AGAIN" down the hall where we heard a low chuckle. "close the door im looking for this song Erik wanted me to listen to" I told her "Whats it called" she asked sitting beside me "em..." what did he call it? oh yeah "Your call by secondhand seronade" "turn it up and look for lyrics" i looked at her questionably " so you can understand it better" she explained. i nodded "why does he want you to listen to it?" she asked "It reminds him of me" " Oh" she said she muttered it should be called no fashion sence" "What was that?" "Nothing just start the song please" So i did and i have three words oh my goodness!

Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your, what's your...)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
x4  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

Oh my gosh Erik is in love with me! and with that eberything went black

**A/N starkismylife7 is writing an amazing story called Oh Goddess 4 H.O.N check it out :D**

**Thanks 4 the reviews but theres always room 4 more! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**~Danielle xxxxx**

je **t'aime** = i love you (fr ench)

i ngrá leat = i love you (irish )


	6. Eriks POV

************

****

********************************

********

****

****

Authors note: Hey y'all! How are you all? Good I hope sorry for the wait Loveys I've been Kinda busy with my other story 'The babysitter' I promise 2 update more and please please please check out some of my favourite authors they are all wonderful!

Disclaimer: I only own Stella and the gang everything else is SM's

**************************************************************Eriks pov:**

********************

I heard Ava shouting at me from her and Stella's room. I guess she noticed her shampoo gone. Oh well. Live and learn. I live (if she doesn't catch me) and she learns to hide her stuff better. I was heading into the bathroom when

************

********

Shane's voice stopped me.

"So, tell me again _why _you two take showers aren't your kind like _always _clean?" I sighed.

"Firstly yes we are but its relaxing, and secondly keep your fucking voice down, we have neighbours" I said. He shrugged, eyeing me. Sigh "I'm not going to hurt anyone you know"

"What about Ava and me? Huh because of you shes a freak and I'm terrified "

****

He asked

****

I looked down "you just couldn't resist Ava could you? and you sucked the venom out of me so thanks I guess" he said the last bit sarcastically. "Ava's fine with it and at least I got to you in time"

"Ava _accepts_ it shes not _fine _with it" he growled my vision went black and the look on Shane's face said my eyes were that colour now to. " I'm going for a shower knock if you want to come in" I said between clenched teeth. He nodded shakily and I turned for the bathroom. I got into the shower muttering things like "A hundred years old and I still have to take this crap" and " I wonder what Edward would say if Emmet talked to him like that" I always enjoy searching my brothers mind I know everything he does. Twin telepathy. I don't know if he can read mine from a distance like I can read his. He blocks some things from me but I know most things, like he has new parents Carlisle and Esme. He also has two sisters Alice and Rosalie, two brothers Emmet and Jasper, a wife Bella and a shit ton of dogs.

Oh and he's a traitor he _NEVER_ thinks about mom. _EVER. Now _he has Esme. He never thinks about Beth, _NOW_ he has Alice and Rosalie, And he _NEVER_ thinks of me. NOW he has Emmet. So as I said traitor.

I don't even care that he doesn't think of me but Elizabeth Mason_ our _mother saved us from my dad risked her _life_ for us. For love. And that _ungrateful_ son of a bitch wont even _think_ about her. And Beth our little sister who he _killed _he should _at least_ say a prayer for her or something. And me. His twin brother who saved his life more than once. Some way of expressing gratitude he has.

"Just relax Erik. Just relax." I kept repeating to myself. No use. Sigh. I pull my self from the shower, dry myself and go out into the bedroom. Shane was already asleep. So I crawled over to my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day we left for forks I sat beside Stell on the plane she looked awkward but happy, because she smiled a _huge huge _smile at me "Any requests?" I whispered to her. She pressed her lips to my ears and said "A kiss" my eyes widened. This amazing girl beside me wants me to kiss her. Or she could be talking about a song. Damn I don't know._ Don't ask, Don't ask._ My subconscious screamed at me. "What do you mean?" My lips didn't want to listen. She smiled turned her head and pressed her lips to mine. When the shock wore off I kissed her back with every thing in my heart I kissed her back. She broke the kiss first breathing heavily. "Wow you sure can kiss cant you?" she asked panting. As an answer I smiled and kissed her again gently.

I looked around Dillion and Ava were watching Grease and singing alone to summer nights. Alex was (of course) rolling her eyes at them but watching the movie. Chris was asleep. No one had noticed well except for Shane who was sending daggers in my direction. Shit. " Why'd you ask for that" I asked. What the hell had changed since last night?

"I listened to that song you wanted and well I kinda feel the same." She looked embarrassed and turned red venom flowed faster in my mouth as blood rushed to her face but I pushed it down. Friends. These are my friends. " Erik you ok?" she asked looking up again through big blue eyes.

I ignored her question and asked "Really? You really like me?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Then… Well.. will you go out with me" I stuttered I actually stuttered. This is bogus I am _NEVER _nervous around girls ever. She nodded and smiled. I kissed her again and she lay her head on my chest and fell asleep I did the same. I woke up to Ava shaking me and saying " Erik wake the hell up will you? We're here. Wake up."

"Ava?" I said sitting up, Stella was still asleep on me.

"Come on guys get up" Dillion said standing up to get her bag. "Em alright I'll take care of Stella." she nodded and walked over and gave a now sleeping Shane a kiss on the cheek before waking him up. I don't think she knows I'm watching. "Stella honey wake up come on" I said shaking her slightly.

"Ava I don't wanna go to school today"

I laughed. And with that laugh I carried her of the plane into the pouring rain…..

So do we likey? Erik's POV hahahahaha

Please review and give us some ideas!

Luv yas xxxxx

~Danielle


End file.
